Pumpkin Pie
by Scordatura
Summary: "Hey, Mister Mole Head. Back then, did you save me because I was an accommodator of Innocence and you guys couldn't afford to lose me, or because I was only a child and about to be killed?" Happy Halloween!


Well, I wanted to do a story for Halloween and had many ideas, but not one of them was a D. Gray-man fic. So after thinking about it a bit, I decided a D. Gray-man story would be a nice change from Soul Eater. D. Gray-man's hiatus has lasted pretty close to a year now, and I can only wish Katsura Hoshino good luck in getting better.

-/-\-|-/-\-

The Black Order's mess hall was filled with the usual exorcists, getting breakfast before various assignments; scientists, getting coffee from the cafeteria just as an excuse to get away from slaving away over precariously stacked paperwork; other staff, and finders the morning brought.

Half of the room's occupants, however, had created a long line, snaking towards the entrance of the mess hall. And at the front of that line, anxiously anticipating meal after meal, was the grinning Allen Walker, ticking off options for breakfast sides on his fingers.

Close to the front of the line at one of the long tables, sat Howard Link, looking over the usual file and numerous papers given to him to look over or fill out. He'd glance up at Allen every now and again, not wanting to lose sight of the exorcist/Noah he'd been assigned to watch. If it'd been the start of his surveillance, he'd have been right up at the front of the line with Allen, watching diligently and throwing in comments here and there about the boy's health, as well as giving a few orders of his own to Jerry, most involving plenty of pastries and pies.

But now that it had been awhile, Link was satisfied with watching from a table, waiting patiently for Allen to finish up his truly impressive list of items for his appetite.

As for himself, Link had made up a pumpkin pie for his own breakfast, that is, if Allen didn't carelessly dive into it himself.

With a long sigh, Link looked back at Allen, not surprised to see the white haired teen still rambling on, ignorant of the impatient tapping of feet of the finders and few exorcists behind him. Judging by how long Link had been in his seat, the Inspector estimated he had another six minutes to go until Allen was satisfied with his order.

"Hey, you're Mister Mole Head."

Link looked up sharply, eyes narrowed in confusion as well as indignation at the title. Depending on whoever had spoken, it probably hadn't been the smartest to show acknowledgement to such a nickname. However, Link's shoulders loosened a little when he realized it was only Timothy Hearst, the exorcist they had recruited only a week or two before.

The new exorcist had his own tray of food and looked like he'd been trying to locate a spot to sit down when he'd spotted Link. He didn't smile at the Inspector, and his greeting hadn't been one of joyous recollection, but more of blunt observation.

Despite the boy's sudden appearance and greeting, Link nodded and replied, "Timothy Hearst. How are you liking the Order?"

Timothy shrugged, glancing about with a frown. It didn't seem like he'd give an answer, and Link thought he would continue on, but to his surprise, the boy set his tray on the table and climbed into the seat across from him.

"Could you not find a place to sit?" Link inquired.

Timothy's eyebrows pinched together and he answered, "I just found one."

Link turned his attention back to Allen. Four minutes...

"What's with the pie?"

The Crow returned his gaze to Timothy who was giving the dessert between them a suspicious look.

"My breakfast," he answered solemnly, neatly placing the few papers he'd been reviewing into their folder.

"Aren't you older than me?" Timothy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be saying something about it being bad for little kids like me to eat sweets? Or maybe you think I'd want some because I'm just a kid and offer me some?"

Link thought over the boy's words for a moment before raising a hand and motioning to the pie. "Do you want a piece?"

Timothy looked away, muttering, "What, so now you think I'm asking for a slice?"

Lowering his hand and taking the mumbles as a no, Link returned to sorting through the paperwork he'd been arranging. Whenever he looked up, Timothy was shifting in his seat, as though nervous, and he wouldn't touch his food. Unsure if asking about it would get him a snappy reply of some sort of denial, Link remained quiet, watching the boy out of the corners of his eyes as he worked.

Then, very quietly, Timothy released his breath and spoke quietly, "Hey, Mister Mole Head?"

Link's left eyebrow twitched, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to reply to the new nickname or not. (He tried ignoring the 'Two-Spots' that came from the Bookman apprentice and succeeded.) But Timothy wasn't saying anymore, so Link nodded. "What is it?"

Timothy looked down at his food, appearing at a loss for words. When he spoke again, he stared straight at Link with a serious expression the Crow had only seen a few times during the battle in the orphanage when they'd found him. "Back then, did you save me because I was an accommodator of Innocence and you guys couldn't afford to lose me, or because I was only a child and about to be killed?"

Link stopped shuffling through his paperwork, keeping eye contact with Timothy. He honestly hadn't been expecting that question, and the boy looked so serious, what was he supposed to do?

Thinking hard about his next few words, the Crow answered slowly, "Despite being an accommodator of Innocence, I remembered you were only a child, as well."

"But when Allen wanted to make the Ark Gate thing, you told him it was against the rules," Timothy argued. "He said he had to get the other children and innocent people out, and you said an order was an order."

Link looked back at Allen who was under the fierce gaze of the usually sour Yu Kanda. Knowing he could handle himself when it came to the accommodator of Mugen, the younger man turned back to Timothy. It was true he'd said that, he could remember it, and to Timothy, it must've sounded like the little boy being an accommodator of Innocence was the only reason he'd saved him.

Link rubbed his forehead, thinking back on the rough battle. He hadn't saved him _only _because he'd been another number to their side of the war, right? That couldn't have been the reason...

"Mister Mole Head?"

The Crow looked up and a thought struck him. Shaking his head, he replied, "You were going to be an Exorcist, but at the time, you were only a child, still not completely aware of what you could do or what your Innocence was capable of. During that fight, for one moment, you reminded me of myself when I was younger."

Timothy frowned, slightly skeptical but didn't object.

"I was an orphan when I was younger, too." Link lowered his eyes to where his hands where folded neatly on the tabletop. "I didn't know where I would be going in life or if I'd be living on the streets forever. Then I- we, other children who I'd come to consider family, were taken in by the Order. We were given so many possibilities, given lives I didn't think we'd ever get to live while roaming the streets." The Crow looked up at Timothy, giving the young accommodator a slight smile. "So, seeing you there, standing up against the Akuma and yelling at them, I saw your life was far from over. You were only a child with much more to do."

Timothy sniffed once and gently rubbed the corner of his eye, looking away quickly. "Oh, okay then," he murmured softly as his cheeks went pink.

"The life of an exorcist isn't glamorous by any means, but it's still living." Link's gaze fell back to his hands. _Though some wouldn't consider it such. I may have saved you because you were a child, but when you look at it, you were just given a life of pain that almost always guarantees an early grave. I didn't save you from death, just delayed it._

Timothy looked back at Link and narrowed his eyes. "Mister Mole Head?"

Link's gaze traveled back to the younger boy's solemn face.

"I've heard it is rough, being an exorcist I mean..." Timothy bowed his head, looking at his tray of food. "But you're right. It's still life and I'm still living it, and not because of my duty as an exorcist, but because I'm a child and I've gotta grow up."

Link nodded once, his small grin returning.

"So, thanks for saving me." As the shade of pink stretching across his face grew even darker, Timothy cried, "I'm gonna save your sorry butt one of these days, just you wait! Then we'll be even, okay?"

"Sure, Timothy."

Both were quiet for another moment, looking up only when the bickering of Kanda and Allen grew quite loud from where they were standing. When Timothy spoke again, his voice was quiet. "Can I have a piece of pie?"

Link chuckled softly. "Hope you like pumpkin."

-/-\-|-/-\-

I wrote this up pretty quickly, so mistakes may be common. Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
